Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the technical field of display, and more particular, to a transparent display device.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of display technique and increasing demands on usage of portable information medium, researches on transparent display device are becoming increasingly noticeable. The transparent display device is such a display device that information displayed on its display panel can be seen when a voltage is applied, and that a real object behind its display panel can be seen through the display panel when no voltage is applied. The transparent display device is particularly applied to applications, such as a show window, an exhibition stand, a vehicle window and the like.
Specifically, similar to a general liquid crystal display device, the display panel of the transparent display device also comprises a color filter substrate, an array substrate and a liquid crystal layer filled between the color filter substrate and the array substrate. Furthermore, since the display panel of the transparent display device passively emits a light, a backlight source is needed for the display panel. For instance, a transparent light guide plate may be provided at a light entering side of the display panel, and a backlight source, such as a LED lamp and the like, may be provided at a side of the transparent light guide plate. Thus, the light emitted from the backlight source is refracted onto the display panel through the transparent light guide plate so as to be used for display.
However, when the backlight source is configured in the above mentioned way, since the transparent light guide plate has a certain thickness, it may negatively influence the whole transparency of the transparent display device, and thus a transparent effect of the transparent display device may be reduced. Further, since, for the purpose of image display, the array substrate and the color filter substrate of the display panel of the transparent display device are usually provided, at sides thereof facing away from the liquid crystal layer, with corresponding polarizers, so as to convert a nature light emitted from the backlight source into a corresponding linearly polarized light, only a very small part of the nature light emitted from the backlight source can be transmitted through the display panel to display images. As a result, the light transmittance of the display panel is remarkably reduced and the transparent effect of the display panel is further reduced.